Angelic
by Merurari
Summary: He was mourning the death of his lover when out of nowhere an angel appeared sleeping naked in his bed
1. Chapter 1

Usami Akihiko was a broken man. About a year ago this day he told his lovers older brother about their relationship, and not to surprising he was not happy about it. Usami was called everything from a "perverted rapist" to a "frickin pedophile". The two friendships ended and Misaki was banned from ever seeing the one he loved again.

It happened one night when Misaki was out shopping, four terrifyingly large men surrounded him each of them had a knife. They each took turns stabbing the boy until he fell to the earth lifeless. This happened about two months after the lovers were torn apart.

The teens funeral service was a month later. Usami was surprisingly invited, and knew that he had to come. He stayed at the grave long after everyone else left, with him stood his ex-friend Takahiro. They both had an equal look of remorse before Usami noticed the other crying. "Takahiro..." he spoke with empathy. "Usagi-san...I'm sorry..." Takahiro looked over at him with a tear stained face. "If I hadn't...*hic*...torn you two apart than Misaki would probably be alive right now..." Takahiro coughed and sobbed a bit more than looked up and saw the impossible. Usami was crying. He never would have guessed that his love wouldn't give up on him.

Usami walked into his home, once again drunk. He made sure that everything was left the same the ribbon on Suzuki san still that Pink and white striped pattern. His eyes were red, and almost all of his food was spoiled. He planned on commiting suicide at the end of the week. Obviously tired he let out a strained yawn and headed towards his room. That was when he saw it. A small human shape was sleeping under fresh white blankets, blankets that obviously weren't his. He walked over to the small form and eyed it, before gently shaking it. "Hey...who the hell are you?...Wake up..." He was responded with a small groaning sound that sounded strangely childish, yet familiar. After hearing that noise he ripped the blanket off of the being to reveal something he thought he would never see again.

The familiar white skin, messy brown hair, and those sweet thin lips. The being than flipped onto its stomach revealing two horrible scars on his back. Both directly on the center of the shoulder blades. Usami was still gaping at the sight lips trembling from anticipation. "M-Misaki?" after he finally spoke for what seemed like hours to him, the being opened his eyes to reveal a luxurious emerald green. "Mmm...ah?" The noises being made in the younger ones throat were like those made by a small child who could barely speak. "Misaki is it really you?" He reached out to touch the other one, only to have him back away a bit slightly frightened. "Misaki. Don't you remember? It's me Usami Akihiko. Remember? Usagi-san?" When he only made a few small noises in his throat that was when Usami thought he should call Takahiro. Akihiko had only pressed a few buttons when he felt his shirt being tugged.

"What is it? Do you remember me?" He was really quite surprised by the person he thought to be Misaki's actions. His little mouth opened as if he was about to say something, the mouth opened and closed a few times before any noise came out of it. "U...Usa..." Akihiko stared in anticipation as he watched him. "Usa...Usagi...Usagi." His little head cocked to the side and Usami had the biggest smile in the world on his face. About to cry from happiness he grabbed the other and held him in a tight embrace. "Misaki...Misaki...I do hope that this isn't a dream." A few tears streamed down his face as he held Misaki tighter. "Usagi." He spoke again causing more tears of joy to stream down Usami's face. "I love you Misaki, I love you so much." with that he held Misaki their faces just inches from each other, and Misaki began to speak again. "Usagi...M-Misa...Misak...Misaki...lo...love..."

After hearing that Usami grabbed his phone and took a couple of pictures of Misaki (from the shoulders up of course) and began to message his friend Takahiro.

Too: Takahiro  
From: Usami  
Takahiro please message me back as soon as you can.

Too:Usami  
From: Takahiro.  
Usami I haven't recieved a message from you in a long time this must be urgent.

Too:Takahiro  
From:Usami  
It's Misaki, he's come back.

Too:Usami  
From:Takahiro  
Usami I know you miss him but Misaki is gone. I'll come over just to make sure you're okay in the head.

Too:Takahiro  
From:Usami  
I swear he's right here, do I need to send you photographs?

Too:Usami  
From:Takahiro  
I'm going to call you real fast and as soon as I do, I'll talk to you for a few minutes than I want to talk to him.

Almost immediately after getting that last message the phone began to ring scaring Misaki enough to bury his head into Usami's shoulders. "It's okay." Usami spoke softly before answering the phone. "Takahiro? Yes he's right next to me, you probably won't get a response right away. I'm not sure what's wrong with him, Okay this might be a minute." He faced towards Misaki and began to speak gently. "Can you say Nii-chan?" Misaki cocked his head to the side again "Nii-chan." Usami spoke slowly just so he could understand "N-nii...Nii...Nii-ch-chan. Nii-chan." Takahiro was getting impatient on the other side of the line hearing the phone drop a few times before hearing the next voice. "Nii-chan..." Misaki spoke into the phone before pulling it away from himself confused.

He than proceeded to hand Usami the phone trying to copy the low droning noise it made it was around 20 minutes later that he heard the doorbell ring and ran towards it. Looking into the camera he saw his old friend obviously exausted. "Takahiro I'll let you in in just a minute." He recieved a quick nod before he ran up to to his room seeing that Misaki had left a set of pajamas, than as quickly as he could dressed the younger one in without a few whines of discomfort, and him crying out and struggling. As soon as the chore was done he ran towards the door and opened it wide. Takahiro ran towards the bedroom only too see Misaki whining and uncomfortably pulling and the clothes.

**Okay I'm going to stop here for now, I hope you all enjoy the story so far. OuO**


	2. Chapter 2

Takahiro stared at the boy on the couch. The hair, face, and body shape. It was all Misaki, however he let his dense qualities get the better of him. "Usami, how can you be sure this is Misaki?" He looked over too his friend who was trying to find an answer. The novelist let out a long sigh before speaking "I'm not sure, I know Misaki died 9 months ago but... How likely is it that after coming home I find him in my bed asleep?" Takahiro only stared at both of them when he noticed how quiet the boy they believed to be Misaki was being. "Usami get me a pair of scissors." Takahiro spoke straightforwardly as Usami gave him a puzzled look, before realizing what he wanted to do. The man ran up too his office fumbling through desk drawers until he found an unused pair of scissors. When he came back down Misaki had started too panic at the sight, his breath coming out shallow and uneven "Usagi...Usagi..." A few tears streamed down his face, as the older man walked over too him. Takahiro only blinked at the sight, his heart wrenching with guilt. 'Maybe this really is Misaki... This would explain the fear of sharp looking objects(1)' He thought too himself as his friend cut off a lock of the chocolate brown hair.

Usami placed the hair into a plastic bag before handing it over too Takahiro.

"I'll be sure too come over once the test results are in."

"How long will you think that will be?"

"I'm not sure but I'll call you when I find out."

"I see."

"Until than I think he should stay with you."

Takahiro than left the home without another word, the room was once again quiet. The silence was suddenly broken by a low growling noise. Usami blinked and looked in the direction of the noise, Misaki clutched his stomach in a manner that showed he was uncomfortable. The man laughed a bit before speaking again. "So, Misaki are you hungry?" Misaki cocked his head too the side, before looking down muttering too himself "h...hun...hungry hungry hungry...Hungry?" Akihiko began too laugh a bit more "Just wait here ok?" He recieved a small look of confusion before running towards the fridge. "food, food." He muttered too himself as he dug through the mass of spoiled vegetable and takeout. "Damnit." Akihiko spoke when he realized there wasn't any food in the fridge suitable for the boy too eat. "Misaki! Come with me." He walked over too the boy and grabbed his hand dragging him up towards the office. "O.K Misaki I'm going too show you some foods, just point too the ones that you want the most." He recieved a nod from the other, before he pulled up a restaurants website. 20 minutes passed before Usami had the order written down, and ordered. He also made sure too order a strawberry cake for the younger one.

"Ok Misaki, we need to establish some rules for you." Misaki only blinked trying too process the words in his mind, they sounded familiar he just couldn't comprehend them. "1. do not answer the door unless I say you can." The boy gave him a confused look cocking his head too the side. "What I mean is that *he walked over to the door* You do this *he walked away from the door after knocking on it* and not this *he knocked on the door again then opened it* Understand?" Misaki had realized what he mean't and nodded in understanding, the older man walked back over too him before speaking again. "Rule number 2, do not go outside without me, actually don't go anywhere without me." The brunette thought for a minute before realizing what he mean't, he nodded again as Usami spoke some more. "Last rule *he pointed towards the phone* If this rings do not pick it up" Misaki nodded again just as a knock was heard. Usami walked towards the door leaving the boy sitting where he was, the man than came back through the room holding a large paper bag. Gently setting the items out on the table he handed Misaki a pair of chopsticks.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

2 hours had passed before Misaki fell unconcious from his overly filled stomach, the time was now 11:00 p.m. Akihiko than carried the boy towards his room setting him down on the plushie mass of his bed. He than gave the brunette a small kiss before heading outside of the room pulling out his phone and dialing a number. He waited a few minutes as the phone continued too ring, just as Usami was going too hang up he heard a voice.

"Hello."

"Hello Aikawa."

"Usami-sensei I haven't heard from you in months, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine now Aikawa, I'm calling too tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I'm ready too start writing again."

"When should I come over?"

"How about 2 weeks from now."

"Great I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute sensei."

"Yes?"

"Why are you suddenly wanting too write again?"

"Let's just say my inspiration has come back"

"I don't really understand but o.k good bye and good luck."

"Good bye Aikawa."

He hung up the phone before walking back into his room. Usami stared at the sleeping boy before falling under the covers with him. "I know you're him, I just know it." Akihiko whispered too him before falling asleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(1) Authors note- Misaki was killed by being stabbed multiple times.


	3. Chapter 3

Usami ran from room too room searching. "Misaki!" He was getting worried, the boy was asleep next too him last night, and sometime he slipped away. "Usagi." He heard a small voice call behind him as a wave of relief spread through him. "Misaki where did you go?" Usami asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Misaki pointed towards the bathroom, leaving the silver haired man confused. "I looked there five times." The brunnete than giggled and ran into the bathroom, than crawled into the linen closet. The man couldn't help but laugh at the boys actions. "USAMI SENSEI!" Misaki suddenly went pale as the loud screeching voice could be heard from outside the door. He shut himself inside the closet leaving Usami with a puzzled look. "Misaki come out." He spoke calmly and quietly only too recieve a quick 'no' as a response.

Letting out a long sigh, the man left the bathroom than headed towards his door. He greeted the familiar looking woman with a fake smile before inviting her inside. "So sensei, I'm really glad that you have decided too make a comeback." Usami gave a quick nod and took a drink of his coffee. "Now than, what do you want too write about? Since this is your comeback and all, it's only fair too let you choose your genre." Usami let out a small smile as the idea hit him. "I was thinking of doing another boys love story. A relationship between an angel, and a wealthy human." Aikawa stared at him blankly before letting out a loud squeal. "Oh my god! That would be so cute! I want too see you write the first chapter at least." Usami gave a silent nod than ran upstairs too get his laptop. "Misaki." His eyes widened at his realization. How the hell could he forget about the boy.

With that thought Usami ran towards the linen closet and forced it open. Misaki looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "Are you hungry? Do you want out of there?" Once again his only reply was a no, before the teen gently grabbed, and shut the door. With his heart finally at ease Usami than headed too his room, grabbed the laptop, and headed back downstairs. "Sensei you were taking quite a long time too get it." The man ignored Aikawa and began too write.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_ "Somebody! Anybody! Help me please!" The mysterious boy yelled the same line as he ran from door to door. Banging and screaming for help, rain soaking him too the bone. The group that was after him was drawing closer and closer. His clothes were ripped too near shreds as he continued too run, eventually running into a dark alley where he was surely trapped. "No use running now.." He than let out another blood curdling scream. Suddenly he heard shouting, and footsteps. The boy than saw a bright light before succumbing too darkness._

_ When he next woke, the boy was sleeping in the passenger seat of the car, next too him was a fairly handsome man with light hair. Almost a silver, his dark blue eyes focused on the road ahead. He than reached over too touch the man being careful not too scare him. "thank...you..." The man than quickly stole a glance from him before looking back at the road. It was obvious that he had never done anything like this before. After a few minutes of silence the man let out a long sigh than began too speak._

_"Why were those people chasing you?"_

_"I don't know why? I woke up in a strange room, th-the door was open and I-"_

_"You left too explore."_

_"yes."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"M-my name?"_

_"Yes. Your name?"_

_"Misaki..."_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Usami sensei. Why are you writing about Misaki?" Aikawa had a worried look in her eyes as she looked over at the man. "I think that if I write about him, than he won't really be dead." Usami lied straight too her face, knowing fully well that 'Misaki' was hiding in a linen closet upstairs. With that said he continued too write.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_"That's a nice name. Mine is Usami Akihiko."_

_ Misaki let out a small smile not aware of why Usami really saved him. The man stared at the boy with lust, and want. However he didn't want too scare him. 'I'll take it slow.' He thought too himself as he drove up the long driveway towards his home. 3 stories, 5 bedrooms, 3 1/2 baths, a kitchen, a living room, and a rec basement that he had too himself. Misaki stared in awe at how spacious it was, than turned towards Usami. "Nee...Akihiko-san? Do you have any dry clothes?" Usami laughed a bit at the boys question, than headed towards a closet. 'let's see now. I don't think anything I have will fit him. Maybe just a shirt will be enough.'_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Alright Usami sensei. That should be enough for now." Aikawa than grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. Akihiko than quickly saved his story before running upstairs too get Misaki too come out. He slowly opened the door too a panting and mewling Misaki. "What's wrong?" The boy looked over at Usami, his face flushed in a deep blush. Usami finally realized what was going on and picked the small teen. Than carried him towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

((This chapter is almost exclusively lemon!))

Usami gently pushed the door open, and dragged Misaki towards the bed. The younger ones body tensed as a light kiss was given to him. Just as the novelist began to undo each button on his shirt the phone rang. Dissappointed he picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Usagi-san, is that you?"

"Oi yes Takahiro it's me."

"Listen this is the weirdest thing in the world."

"Well the DNA has an extra chromosomes set"

"Than he wouldn't be human though?"

"I know but listen."

"Alright I'm listening."

"If they remove the extra chromosomes, it comes up as a perfect match to Misaki's DNA."

Usami was now speechless as he looked over at the boy who had managed to fall asleep. 'This is really my Misaki?' He thought to himself as he watched Misaki toss, and turn.

"Usagi-san are you there!"

"Oh ah...I'm sorry Takahiro, I was in a bit of a trance."

"Well alright, I'll be over to visit tommorow okay?"

"Okay Takahiro, I'll see you than bye."

Usami than hung up the phone, and looked over at Misaki. "Misaki..Misaki..." He gently whispered into his boyfriends ear until he woke up. "Usagi?" The boy breathed, and rubbed his eyes. The older man than drove his lips onto Misaki's, earning a lovable hiss in response. "Misaki." He breathed again, earning a few pants and moans in response. Usami than removed the large shirt he was wearing, tossing that to the edge of the room. "ahh..." Misaki made another little sound as the man gently bit onto his nipple. Slowly rolling it with his toungue, and harshly sucking. Turning it from a bright pink to a deep strawberry red. Than did the same with the other.

Misaki mewled and whimpered as Usami licked the dip of his stomach, and down his happy trail. Down towards the source of his throbbing agony. He continued to cry out like a small child would twisting his hips trying to find some way to release himself. "Just relax. I'll take care of everything." Usami whispered into the younger ones ear, just as he began to slip off the pants, and underwear that have been restraining him. Misaki lay on his back completely exposed as Usami started to pump him.

Mewls and cries filled the roomed, becoming more highpitched and loud as the Novelist stroked him harder and faster. After a few minutes, the highpitched sound of Misaki crying out "Usagi!" penetrated Usami's ears, as he felt the ribbons of white cream hit his hand and chest. The older man than reached over, and opened his nightstand drawer. Grabbing a bottle of cherry flavoured lube. After coating a generous amount onto his fingers, the novelist began pressing them into Misaki's most private areas. As usual starting off with one to make sure he knows what he's trying to do.

Another is added to try and find the prostate through a scissoring motion, and last the third finger to try and imitate the size of his own cock. Misaki was now crying from the pain of being stretched, his nails digging into Usami's back. "Usagi..." He whimpered as he felt the fingers being removed from his body. "Just relax." Usami whispered huskily into the younger ones ear as he slowly pulled himself out, and pressed his erection into Misaki. Groaning at the depth as he pressed deeper inside. His uke hugging him tightly, the novelist held still for a moment. Than started to move.

Nice and slow at first, than he started going a bit faster. Developing speed with each thrust as a fresh smacking noise filled the room. Misaki's high pitched moans and squeals filled Usami with pleasure. As his movements started to become less controlled, he heard a loud orgasmed cry, and the once loosened entrance began to tighten harshly. Eventually, making himself come.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Well that's it for now, please R and R.**


	5. Please read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

BlackFalling

Merurari

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Usami was working on his newest novel again, wanting very much to keep Misaki happy by having all the necessary things. However right now he was a bit irritated as he heard the theme song for Za*Kan come on the t.v. The boy had found the box he left here in death, and immediately fell in love with the show. He decided to take out his frustrations towards Misaki watching that show through his novel.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Akihiko watched the boy undress slowly, revealing two small wings on his back. His eyes were glazed over as the sight was absolutely breathtaking to him. Unmarked white skin, two pure white wings, a head full of chocolate brown angel stood before him as alll control left his body as he slowly walked towards the boy, and embraced him from behind_.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

As he finished his sentence Usami heard a loud scream come from the living room. Immediately he ran out of the room towards the source of the cry, knocking his chair over in the process. Of course the chair wasn't important at all to the man as he practically jumped down the flight of stairs trying to get to the boy in time. He found the boy trembling heavily on the floor, thrashing a bit. "Misaki! Misaki look at me! Look at me!" Usami yelled at him hoping to get his attention, than felt his back.

There was something under his skin, absolutely begging to be released. Misaki let out another pained cry as the two growths thrashed wildly. "Shh... it's okay I'm right here..." He said while gently stroking his back. Akihiko than reached into his bag, and searched through the numbers. He finally landed at one he labeled as Hiroki, and smiled. "This is perfect his lover is a doctor." The man happily pressed the button, waiting through only three rings before it was picked up.

"Hello."

"Hiroki is your lover there?"

"Why the hell do you need to talk to him!?"

"Please it's an emergency, just let me talk to him."

"Fine Just give me a minute."

Usami waited for about 5 minutes before he finally heard another voice. Misaki bit down harshly on his shoulder everytime there was a surge of pain going through him. Of course he didn't really mind since the pain the younger one was in had to be 100 times worse.

"Yes?"

"Hello you are a doctor yes?"

"I am, what do you need from me?"

"Look something is seriously wrong with my lover, and he refuses to go to a hospital. Could you please come here?"

It was silent for a few minutes as he listened to the rustling of a bag.

"I'll be there in ten minutes okay?"

"Thank you."

Usami than went back to cradeling Misaki, waiting for the man to get to his home.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was about twenty minutes before Nowaki finally arrived, and by than Misaki had passed out from the horrible pain. "Could you please show me your friend?" Usami nodded, and lead him towards the couch. "He's asleep." Nowaki spoke calmly, and looked over at the man with a slightly irritated look. Misaki the mewled a bit in his sleep and rolled over, allowing both men to see large protrusions under his skin. "Would you be able to operate?" The dark haired man was surprised, than nodded with approval. "If you really want me to remove this than you must give me a clean space to work in." Usami pointed towards the extra bedroom. "That's his room, it's kept really clean, but he sleeps in my room.  
Nowaki nodded and picked the boy up in his arms. "You cannot come into that room no matter what until I give the word understand." Akihiko nodded as he watched the raven haired man give Misaki a shot of anesthetic.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was about 8 hours later before Nowaki walked out with a completely shocked look on his face. Blinking a few times before looking over at Usami who had fallen asleep in the computer chair he had dragged out from his office. "Akihiko-san." The silver haired man murmered a bit, and opened his eyes. "How is he?" were the first words that came out of his mouth. "He's fine, but I need to show you something." The novelist blinked a bit as he noticed to things in Nowaki's hands. One was black, and the other was white, but both were drenched in blood. It took him a few minutes to realize that those were wings.


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki had managed to forget that night. The screaming, the pain, the blood, and of course the wings. Usami looked towards him and smiled as the boy watched his new favorite thing Za*kan. He wanted to take it away but seeing the smile on his lovers face just made him happier. Usami was now making a mental list for himself, because even though he had Misaki back, he wanted Misaki to be himself again. "I have to teach him how to read and write again, I need to find someone who is willing to give him private cooking lessons, and he needs a larger vocabulary." He let out a long, and heavy sigh, completely unaware of the truth that awaited him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Outside of his apartment building was one of the people Akihiko hated most. Long light hair, slim eyes hidden behind glasses, and of course a cruel teasing smirk. "So is today really the best day?" He looked towards a dark alley, just for another hated figure of the author to appear. "Fuyuhiko?" The dark haired man only laughed, and gave a thumbs up. "We had planned this since before Akihiko was born remember, even though it is hard to believe you are one thousand years older than him."

"I know that, but are you sure this is the perfect time?"

"It has to be, that little cunt he was so madly in love with was murdered last year."

"And to think I pretended to be his friend for so long. You really do know the best people for the job."

"I'm normally against two men being together, however you two are able to mate am I correct Sumi?"

"Of course after all we both have the blood of Succubi running within us."

Sumi than looked up at Usami's apartment, than fell to the ground spasming. "It burns!" Fuyuhiko watched in horror as the man continued to spasm. His skin slowly turned black, and deep dark holes covered his body. "Mi-Mi-" He tried to speak as his teeth slowly aged, and fell out, his hair turning a quick shade of white while falling off in large tufts. "What is it?!" Fuyuhiko screamed in his face and with a final gasp Sumi spoke. "Misaki's...back..." With that he coughed up the little remains of his heart, and was dead. Fuyuhiko could only stare at the upstairs window in horror, and ran. "This shouldn't happen!" The man screamed as he ran down the abandoned rain filled streets.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back in the apartment Usami was ordering food over the phone. "Yes I want two steaks, fresh steamed rice, peanut salad noodles... Yes I want those served warm. Two bowls of Miso, and a chocolate cake. You're out of chocolate cake? What else do you have?... Chocolate covered strawberries? I guess I'll have that than. Alright thanks." He than hung up the phone and looked over at a very confused Misaki. Earlier that day the phonics books, and primary school text books Usami had ordered were in. He also ordered an English for kids book as well as making sure to speak a mixture of English and Japanese around the brunette. For some strange reason he felt himself growing hungrier and hungrier. However no food would quench him, the silver haired author had felt like this since he and Misaki last made love a few days back.

Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shirt, and turned around to find the doe eyed teen staring at him. "Usagi looks sick..." Usami only chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm fine Misaki. Really I am."

"Usagi don't look fine."

"I really am, so don't worry."

"Misaki wants to help."

At that moment the older man felt something go through him. It was more than a craving, he stared at Misaki and realized that he had to have him. He slowly leaned towards the brunette, at an attempt to give a hungry kiss. Unfortunately just as their lips met, the doorbell sounded snapping him out of his trance. "I guess the food's here" Usami left towards the door, not noticing the look of heart wrenching disappointment on Misaki's face.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Me: Phew I finally managed to get this done.**

**Misaki: *is slowly falling asleep***

**Sumi: *is lying dead***

**Me: Okay can we get Sumi out of here!? He's starting to stink.**

**Usami: I thought he smelled bad before.**

**Misaki: Usagi... *Hugs Usami's chest.***

**Usami: *smiles and wraps arms around Misaki***

**Me:D'aaaaww!**

**Usami: Shouldn't you tell us about the next chapter.**

**Me: Oh right in the next chapter Misaki get's his memory back!**

**Usami: and you get to see my powers of a half demon half succubus.**

**Me: Remember to read and review.**

**Misaki: *smiles in his sleep.***


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks had passed and Usami was not doing so well. No matter how much he ate the man always felt starved for some strange reason. His eyes had started to sink into his skull, and even though he had been eating like a wild beast he was losing weight. ((so far 8 pounds)) He had almost forgotten about a little house-mate of his that enjoyed sleeping in the same bed as him for a change. His once deceased lover Misaki who somehow came back from the dead was watching the man with a look of worry on his face as he set the table, the only job he was able to do. "Usagi." His little cry fell on deaf ears as the man finished heating the leftovers in the microwave. "Usagi." He tried again this time only succeeding in having the man look at him and smile.

This however did nothing to calm the boys worries as he almost started to cry from the mans state of being. With the loud beeping of the device that once sent Misaki into hiding Usami grabbed both plates and headed towards the table. They both began to eat almost immediately without saying 'Itadakimasu'. Misaki kept glancing at the man who was almost shoveling the food down his throat. He on the other hand took small nervous bites, completely worried about him. After about twenty minutes Usami was finished with his food and the teen had barely even touched his. "Misaki you should eat." He spoke staring at the almost full plate.

"Is Usagi sick?" Akihiko's eyes went wide with disbelief at those words than softened almost immediately. "No Misaki I'm not sick." That did little to convince the younger one. "But Usagi looks sick." Tears began to glass over his wide eyes.

"Misaki I'm not sick okay."  
"Than why is Usagi not feeling well?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Usagi isn't fine Usagi needs to feel better again!"

Both men went silent, and for a few minutes nothing happened. Than out of nowhere Misaki began to lift up his shirt showing two soft pink buds. "If food isn't good for Usagi than Usagi can eat Misaki." After that little show Usami couldn't help but grow a massive erection, as he reached forward and pinched at his nipples. The younger one let out a loud moan, as the author moved the plates, and gently picked him up. "Usagi?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as the man set him on the table.

"Itadakimasu." Akihiko purred in a deep sexy way that made Misaki moan yet again. Both men were becoming incredibly hard, that it was obvious their pants were becoming quite uncomfortable. However the pants had to wait because of Akihiko liking to take his time with the boy. Suddenly the brunettes shirt was gone, and nowhere to be seen. It was as if the man had managed to make it disappear into thin air. Already gasping and panting as his nipple was taken into the others mouth, Misaki let out loud high-pitched moans. Just as he began to wrap his legs around the others waist. "Usagi! Usagi!" He cried out in a highpitched voice just as he felt his pants disappear.

At that moment Akihiko was seeing things in an intense passionate pink. Misaki was being seen as one of his favorite colors, a nice subtle blue. He had no idea what was happening, and why he never saw things like this before. However he noticed that the darker the color on the teens skin the more sensitive it was. He than touched his own shirt, and watched as a black flame appeared to banish it to somewhere else. The man than grabbed the younger ones hips and rubbed them gently letting out yet another lust filled moan from the teen.

Misaki couldn't tear his eyes away from the man as he slowly and gently bit and sucked at the most sensitive areas on his body. Causing waves of almost orgasmic pleasure down his spine. Suddenly the man stopped causing him to immediately look up, only to see him looking down in complete lust. The boy blushed than suddenly felt the spasming in his back, this time however it didn't even hurt. It was as if something wanted to come out, except it was being gentle. A finger suddenly entered him, as something began to stab at his skin. A long yet gentle prodding didget in his hole began to move, savoring the feeling of him inside. A second joined it, and began a scissor type motion earning a loud moan, just as it began to pierce through. Than a third, trying to immitate the size of the mans erection as they were driven against his pleasure spot, as he moved his hips in tandem.

Something was happening to both men at that moment, as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Usami gently pulled out his fingers and touched his pants, watching as a black flame only he could see banish it to another place. Than gently pressed his own erection into the brunette. At the exact same moment, Misaki let out a loud scream, mixed deliciously of pain and pleasure. He arched his back upwards as two wings one black and one white quickly grew out of his back. Only a small amount of blood on them this time. He was breathing heavily as Akihiko looked at him with complete worry.

Misaki's eyes were dulled over as thousands of images went across his eyes. He could no longer see Akihiko at that moment just the memories he had lost. His own birth, his first day of school, discovering Za*kan, his parents funeral, all the sacrifices his brother had made, his own sacrifices, doing badly in school, meeting Akihiko, falling in love with him, his first time, meeting the rest of the Usami family, and of course his own death. Misaki remembered all of it, and the impact of his mind nearly caused him to pass out. Instead he managed to stay awake as he re-entered the real world. "Misaki." He started to cry at the sight of his lover, and withouth warning grabbed the man.

Akihiko just sat there wide eyed as Misaki began to softly kiss the corners of his mouth. "Usagi-san... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I made you grieve for me." Soft tear drops gently fell to the floor, as he continued to give soft gentle kisses. He continued to sob as a pair of gentle strong arms wrapped themselves around him. "Misaki do you really remember?" A small nod was given, as he suddenly felt the mans mouth on his. Tongues clashed together, as both men found pleasure within each other. "Usagi-san, please move." Usami gladly took the invitation and began to thrust. Deeper and deeper he drove in his erection as he felt Misaki wrap his legs around his waist. Both held the same look in their eyes, a look of so many mixed emotions that one of them began to cry. "Usagi-san I'm so sorry." The man thrusted harder, into the small entrance. "I should have just told you how much I love you." Another long yet hard thrust causing the teen to moan loudly. "Misaki, I love you.." The author managed to groan out as he felt himself coming closer and closer to his release. Misaki's confessions turning him on more and more at the moment. "Except for being a big fan of him, I felt nothing for Ijuuin. After we were forced to break up I gave up on Sumi as a friend. I love you so much Usagi-san."

After that final confession Misaki let out a high-pitched scream, suddenly coming across both of their chests. Almost immediately after a loud groan could be heard from Usami as the brunette felt himself be completely filled by the other mans seed. "I love you Misaki." A soft gentle kiss was the last act done as both men gently fell asleep on the kitchen table.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Merurari: *squee* OMG Misaki finally remembers!**

**Usami: *smiles* I just can't believe how many ways he said "I love you and only you"**

**Misaki: *is quivering on the floor, complaining about the pain in his ass and back* Ow...**

**Merurari: What's wrong Misaki?**

**Misaki: Oww...**

**Usami: Would you like a massage later?**

**Misaki: *slowly nods* Later though.**

**Merurari: Well we just ran out of time! Please be sure to read and review.**

**Usami: In the next chapter I have a showdown against my dad to protect Misaki.**

**Misaki: W-wait what's going to happen to me?**

**Merurari: Remember read and review!**

**Misaki: What the hell is going to happen to me!?**


End file.
